


Three Types of Valentine's Day

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: There are three types of couples on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was late last year, i am later this year, i post when i want!

**The Cute Couple**

Akashi reached the designated meeting spot he and Nijimura agreed on in no time. His classes that day were done with and he came briskly from his shared apartment after dropping off his backpack and cleaning the remains of class off him. Of course, he brought along something for his dear Valentine.

"Sei!" Akashi heard his name being called upon arriving.

There Nijimura was, dressed nicer than usual, waving for Akashi.

Akashi's smile grew when seeing his lover's face, quickening his step.

Once reaching Nijimura, Akashi gave a chaste kiss on his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nijimura returned as he pulled Akashi into a tight hug, albeit with one arm. He had the other hiding something behind his back.

It seemed they both had a similar idea with Akashi also hiding something behind his back. Nijimura had felt it when hugging his Valentine.

"Sei, what's this?" Nijimura knowingly asked, grinning.

Akashi let out a small laugh. He pulled back a moment to present what was hidden: three red roses. "I love you."

Nijimura hid his smile behind his hand. In his and Akashi's relationship, Nijimura knew he was the one who gave the flowers the most. So whenever Akashi returned the gesture, it never failed to make Nijimura laugh, smile, and happy.

Nijimura gave Akashi a kiss as well while receiving the roses. "Thank you. I love you, too." He then pulled out his gift for Akashi: an adorable stuffed lion holding a heart reading, 'I ain't LION when I say I love you.'

Akashi laughed at the wordplay when receiving the gift. He hugged it tightly, his cheek brushing against the soft material. "Well then I'm not lion when I say I love this gift."

Nijimura burst into laughter. Not quite at the joke; more at how his lover attempted a joke. "Oh my god, Sei!"

Akashi endearingly watched his boyfriend of many years let out the laughter he fell in love with.

They went on with their planned date hand in hand.

 

 

 

**The Half-n-Half Couple**

Ever since Hanamiya was a kid, he thought Valentine's Day was the weirdest holiday to celebrate. Well, his family's flower farm thrived during this time of year, but even so. A day where couples get all gross and lovey-dovey while singles grumble to themselves about wanting the lovey-dovey couples to explode. Heck he was witnessing both at the moment in the library. So much for studying.

Hanamiya turned back to his textbook, distracting himself from the mush. Or more trying. There were too many distractions with red hearts, flowers, and chocolate everywhere. Hanamiya let out a sigh, giving in. Only way to study was at his own place apparently.

Hastily, Hanamiya packed up his bag. He stood and slug his bag over his shoulder, beginning to maneuver his way through all the love and loathe. He as just exiting through the doors when he spotted another red heart floating in the distance. Hanamiya would've brushed it off as another Valentine's balloon, but the person holding the balloon made him freeze.

"Makoto!"

Hanamiya groaned as he door behind him shut. No. Makoto was a common name. He could just try to speed away—

Nope. Kiyoshi trotted right up to Hanamiya, even when the saltier of the two was clearly trying to escape.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kiyoshi said to his boyfriend, holding out the balloon with one hand. The other was behind his back.

Hanamiya was forced to stop in his place. He slowly turned to Kiyoshi, eyes narrowed. He was inwardly questioning why he was with him again. "Why are you like this?"

Kiyoshi's smile only grew. He leaned forward to give Hanamiya a kiss on the cheek.

Hanamiya only pulled away in disgust. However, he only pulled away after the kiss was planted. "Gross. You know I hate that." He was lying and Kiyoshi knew it.

Hanamiya glanced at the floating balloon again, huffing, "Why did you get all this?"

"Because you deserve valentines, my dear valentine," Kiyoshi sweetly responded.

Hanamiya stared blankly at his boyfriend. Swiftly and without hesitation, he pulled out his pen and burst the balloon. It popped loudly, making Kiyoshi jump. Hanamiya didn't even flinch.

"Makoto!" Kiyoshi whined childishly.

Hanamiya only rolled his eyes. But then he noticed something on the ground with the balloon remains. Curious, he crouched down to pick it up. "What the…?"

A little folded up note.

Kiyoshi seemed to know something like this would happen, already chuckling as Hanamiya opened the note.

' _My heart bursts for you~_ '

Hanamiya gaped as Kiyoshi laughed aloud. The former smacked the latter's arm as he yelled, "You knew I was going to do that!" He turned his back to Kiyoshi, arms crossed.

Kiyoshi only wrapped his arms around Hanamiya from behind as he continued laughing. Doing so allowed him to give what was behind his back as well: a beautiful bouquet. "I'm sorry I know you so well," Kiyoshi jokingly apologized.

Hanamiya was about to give Kiyoshi another earful, but noticed the flowers before him first. 10 flowers. Nine red roses with one yellow dandelion in the center. "How did you…" he started asking, his question dying in his through as Kiyoshi gave his cheek another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kiyoshi repeated.

Hanamiya side glanced Kiyoshi before sighing. He couldn't help his smile as he softly mumbled, "Sap."

 

 

 

**The "It's Just Another Day" Couple**

Kuroko was just walking Nigou when he heard his boyfriend calling out to him.

"Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Kuroko turned, seeing Aomine running up to him from behind. "Hello, Aomine-kun." He wasn't surprised how Aomine found him. He was taking his usual route when walking Nigou.

"Tetsu, are you busy tomorrow?" Aomine asked excitedly.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, I'm free after classes."

"Great!" Aomine exclaimed. "Because you, me, and half priced chocolates!"

Kuroko's eyes widened. He forgotten about discounted chocolate after the Valentine's Day. Sure he preferred vanilla, but that didn't mean he didn't like chocolate. "Yes."

Aomine cheered, holding his fist out. "Great, it's a date."

Kuroko fist bumped him back with a smile.

After planning out their discount chocolate date, Aomine joined Kuroko in walking Nigou. He latched his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Curiously, Aomine asked, "Is Nigou wearing wings?"

Nigou happily barked when hearing his name. The adorable dog was dressed up as cupid, wearing white angel wings along with a little bow and arrow attached.

Kuroko nodded his head. "Momoi-san bought them for him," he answered. "A lot of couples have been calling out to him. Nigou's gotten a lot of attention today."

"I bet," Aomine said with a laugh as he crouched down to pet Nigou. "Who's a little matchmaker? Who's a little matchmaker?"

Nigou barked more.

Kuroko laughed endearingly. Seeing Aomine and Nigou having fun together was one of his favorite sights.

"After this," Kuroko started, Aomine standing back up, "would you like to head over to my place? There's still some leftover takeout in the refrigerator."

"That sounds awesome," Aomine responded, taking Kuroko's offer.

The two of them have been together for so long that a special Valentine's Day wasn't needed. Another day together was perfect enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah some stuff came up and made me unable to finish up this short fic. but hey, it's done?
> 
> also, I have another idea for NijiAka Valentine's Day kinda story that came to mind when i was writing their little segment, so I'll try to get that one out and done, too. Still gonna be hella late, but I mean, it's gonna be a thing right?


End file.
